


Heal me

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Mentions of verbal abuse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: When Loki disappeared after the attack in New York and found himself in an alternative Universe, he hadn’t planned on staying for long. But then he met her.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Heal me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on following request: A loki x reader where loki’s s/o has an abusive mother To clarify: verbally abusive mother (anon)

When Loki took the Tesseract back in New York after he was to be taken back to Asgard for his punishment, he didn’t have a specific location in mind. All he wanted was to be far away from those so-called heroes, that included his brother. Away from the mind control, the Titan had over him. Just… far away.

That he landed in an alternative universe was a pure accident as well as landing in New York City again. Nothing of what he had done to humanity, therefore the city had happened in this universe. First, he didn’t intend to stay long. Just for a little breather. But the longer he stayed, the more fascinated he grew with the city. And yes, also its people. Well, one of them particularly. 

It had been a rather rainy day close to what the Midgardians called Christmas when he was searching for a place to have something to eat. That was when he met her.

Loki was sitting in the far corner of the little café. His nose deep in the menu and getting rather irritated by the fact he had been sitting here or over 20 minutes without anyone taking his order. The cakes listed on the menu sounded rather delicious. That was the only reason he hadn’t gotten up and left already. Thinking back, maybe it had been fate that he stayed.

“I am so sorry. We are totally understaffed today. For the long wait, the cake is on the house.” He heard the bubbling voice of a woman talk before he set the menu down and had to be reminded how to breathe when his eyes met hers.

From the moment she woke up on that day she knew it was going to be one of those days. You know, one of those you couldn’t wait for it to be over. Her mother had been gone for a full month by then. To France. To learn the receipts of some of the finest pastries that she wanted to sell at her café. A café she left in the hands of her daughter. Because she had no other choice.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t trusted by her mother. It was more of a dislike. But for the lack of alternatives, it had been her who had been trusted with taking over the role of the boss for the time of her being away. Much to her delight. She loved the café. The preparation of new cakes and pastries. Even if her mother made sure to tell her just how bad she was at it at every chance she got.

Why she didn’t leave and searched for another job, another life really, she couldn’t quite understand herself. She had an inhuman urge to please, impress her mother. And she was scared that leaving could make her live an even more miserable life.

She wasn’t pretty. She wasn’t very intelligent. She had no real friends and her mother had been the only constant in her life, even if she had made it her life’s purpose to point out every little flaw there was in her daughter. One day her mother had told her how much she hated her eyes. Because they were the same as her father’s. A father she never knew. And something she couldn’t change about herself. And oh had she tried to change. With every piece of clothing she bought she hoped it would at least get a little smile from her mother. But that never happened. Thinking back the only positive word her mother ever spoke to her was on the day she had left for a 6-week exchange to Europe.

“Thank god I don’t have to see your face every day for 6 weeks.” She had said before she had closed the door of the taxi that had dropped her off at the airport almost an hour later.

She wanted to leave her. This place. Maybe even this country to bring an ocean between them. Deep down she knew that she would never be truly happy if she stayed. But she was much more scared of being alone than of her mother.

It was a rainy day in New York and the café was fully packed. Thankfully she had prepared more pastries yesterday as if she knew three of the waitresses wouldn’t be in today.

She had served every single customer with a smile, even though she felt like crying. The man who was waiting at the table in the far corner of the café had been reading the menu for at least 15 minutes.

“I am so sorry. We are totally understaffed today. For the long wait, the cake is on the house.” She said, hoping to ease his by sure coming complaints when he lowered the menu and she saw the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were emerald green, with specks of grey and gold. Blinking she took in the rest of his face. His nose, the sharp cheekbones, his mouth that had been opened as if he was about to speak. Shaking her head a little, she smiled at him and breathed in deep as if she was doing it for the first time today.

Loki was struck. Struck by the beauty of the woman standing in front of him. Her hair in a tight bun on top of her head. He wondered how long her hair would be if he would undo them. Run his finger through the locks. Her kind face, the small smile plastered to her lips. But her eyes. Her emerald green eyes, that looked so much like his own were the most intriguing thing about her.

“I’m absolutely paying for the cake if it tastes as good as it smells.” He said and smiled at her.

She blushed as he spoke, making his smile widen a little.

Goosebumps ran over her whole body as he spoke for the first time, making her breath hitch and a blush creep to her face.

“Then I should get you the chef´s favorite.” She smiled shyly at him.

“And an earl grey tea please.” He added.

“Very well. Coming right up.” She nodded at him before she slowly turned around and walked back to the kitchen, trying to hide the goofy smile on her face.

Loki, as she learned his name was later that day after his third piece of cake, slowly sneaked his way into her heart in the coming 3 weeks. She didn’t know if it was the day he had waited for her outside of the café for the first time to make sure she got home safe. Or if it was the day he had gotten her a single sunflower as he got in, like almost every day, and told her it had reminded him of her. Sometime over the 3 weeks, she had fallen for him. He was the one reason that made her get up in the morning, even if she didn’t know if she would see him that day. It was his smile she dreamed of, his touch she longed for.

The night he had first kissed her after he escorted her home like nearly every evening from the first time he did, she was sure she couldn’t live without him.

Loki had picked her up at the backdoor of the café like every night that week, hugging her close to his body, before they walked down the street.

“Loki?”

“Yes my love?”

“When do you know that you’re in love?” She had asked, making him gasp slightly, before he looked down at her. She was holding his hand, walking close to him.

“That’s hard to say. You just know one day. It’s different for everyone I suppose.”

“How do you know you’re in love?” She whispered, afraid of what he might answer.

He sighed.

“When every thought I have is filled with the other person. When I can’t concentrate on a simple task because I wonder if she is okay. When all I can do is wonder if she feels the same way. Then I know, I’m in love.” He answered passionately. Quietly they walked side by side and Loki saw the small smile on her face.

As he was about to leave her, kissing her cheek like every night before he made his way back home, he felt her hand on his wrist, holding him back.

“Loki?” She had asked, looking down at her feet as she continued to talk.

“I have never been in love. And I think I have never been loved by someone else.” She said quietly, visibly swallowing as she continued to talk.

“But every thought I have is filled with you. I even think about you when I’m cleaning the coffee machine, which is extremely odd if you ask me.” She chuckled. Loki smiled at her. She was still looking at her feet.

“What I’m trying to say is that I like you. Very much.” She said, finally looking up at him, her eyes unsure.

“I like you very much too.” He smiled, stepping closer to her, the back of his hand stroking her cheek, making her sigh.

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” Loki asked. Breathing in deep she had nodded. Leaning down his lips brushed over hers. His arm coming around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

“Thank you, Loki.” She smiled dreamily up at him as they parted.

“Everytime.”

Loki almost had forgotten what it was like to be in love. When every fiber of his body was longing for her. When he was missing her even when he was holding her hand. It must have been a century ago that he had been in love for the last time. He also saw the changes in her. How she seemed to look more alive with each day. How the smile she gave all the customers seemed to be more genuine.

Until one day when he got in, it was like everything she did was forced. He was sitting on his usual seat in the far corner of the café, his book in his lap when she finally came to him with his tea and seemed to be trying to act like everything was okay.

“Is everything all right my love?” He asked.

“It’s…” She began to talk as her name was called by a woman standing behind the counter he had never seen before.

“Everything is as it should be.” She said quietly, a forced little smile on her face, her eyes seemingly screaming at him desperately.

“I’ll be waiting for you after work as usual.”

“You don’t have to…” She began, only to be interrupted by the woman behind the counter again. She sighed ad closed her eyes.

“Thank you, Loki.” She nodded at him and walked away.

Loki couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong for the rest of the day. She refused to even hug him goodbye as he left which seemed odd to him. It was as if the last weeks hadn’t happened and he grew irritated about it.

He still hadn’t told her who he really was. How do you tell someone you’re a god from another universe who had tried to destroy this city in another timeline with the help of aliens? Sighing he looked up at the sky and wondered if Heimdal could see him here. What he would give to hear his mother’s advice right now. As much as Loki loved to stay on Midgard for her, it got on his nerves that he couldn’t use the abilities he had without limitations.

He figured it was best to stay under the radar for a while before he would try to get back to Asgard. Yes, he would go back. It was his home, even if his so-called father would probably throw him in a prison cell right away. It was a risk he was willing to take to finally feel home again.

Hidden in the dark of the street, he watched the café, he saw the last customers leave and that woman close the door and lock it. Making his way across the street with the intention of waiting for his love he rounded the café to wait at the backdoor when he heard a woman yelling. Holding his breath he carefully got closer to the door.

“Is there anything you can do right?!” A woman nearly screamed and the breaking of dishes was heard.

“I can’t believe I let you alone to take care of my café for my time abroad. I should have known you wouldn’t be up to it.” The woman continued. Loki furrowed his eyebrows, making himself invincible as he stepped to the window to have a closer look.

“I’m sorry I disappointed you, mother.” He heard a weak voice he knew all too well, fury running through his veins as he spotted her almost hiding in the corner. Could it really be that this woman was her mother?

“I can’t even blame you. I should have known better. Never in your life you did something right. I should just have closed the café.” The woman shook her head.

As Loki looked back at his Love he saw the tears in her eyes.

“Deciding to keep you was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. You ruined my life ever since I first set my eyes on you. You ruined my body. You ruined my life. And now you’re ruining my career.” The woman mocked.

“Look at you? You’re a grown-up woman and can’t even follow the simplest instructions. I should just fire you. You’re the biggest disappointment to me.”

By now Loki was struggling to keep himself invisible. How dare someone could talk down to her like that? Breathing through his nose he tried to calm down.

“You’re too ugly and fat to find a husband or any man. I thought that would be my way to get rid of you, but no. You can’t even do that.” Her mother sighed. That was it. He had to show that woman just how it felt like to be abused like that. How dare he talked to her, the woman he loved, like that?

He caught her eyes across the room as she was looking directly at him, which was impossible because he was still invincible and saw a change in her teary eyes.

“I would say I’m sorry for ruining your life, but it’s not like it was my decision to be born. It was yours.” Loki heard her voice growing stronger all while she kept looking at him. By now he wasn’t sure if he still was invincible, but he didn’t care.

Stunned her mother looked at her. Breathing in deep, she looked at Loki who was standing behind the window, glowing green.

“I never received any love or praise from you, even if it was the only thing I so desperately wanted. To be loved. To know what it feels like to be safe.” She shook her head.

“But I know now what it feels like to be loved.” She said. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh do you?” She mocked.

“I do. That’s why I’m finally strong enough to leave you, mother.” She swallowed, opening her apron and folding it neatly, laying it on the table between them.

“Leave me? Oh please.” The mother laughed.

“You’ll come back crawling to me within a day. All of this is in your head. You will never be good enough for anyone.”

“Apparently I was good enough to fill in for you and make the highest sales you ever had in three weeks, but you somehow spun this into a big disappointment.

“How dare you talk to me like that you unthankful brat?” The mother yelled angrily.

Loki saw the mother stepping closer to her and decided it was time to intervene. Opening the backdoor, making himself visible to the outside world, he stepped into the kitchen, making her mother turn around about to yell when a fake smile plastered to her face.

“I’m sorry Sir we are closed.” She said sweetly.

“I know. I’m here to pick your daughter up.” He said as he turned his head to smile at her. She was already walking towards him, waiting to feel his arms around her, to feel safe.

“Thank you, Loki.” He heard her whisper as she took his reached out a hand, visibly relaxing when she felt his touch.

“So this is what makes you so brave my beloved daughter?” Her mother asked. Loki looked into the green eyes he loved so much before he turned around.

“She had always been brave. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have survived living with a disgrace as a mother such as yourself. But this ends now. I’m taking her with me.” He said dangerously low, making her mother swallow.

Loki felt a hand on his chest and looked at her again.

“Take me away Loki. Far away and never let me return here.” She whispered. Kissing her temple he nodded.

“I’ll never leave you, love.” He said as he guided them outside and called out for the only thing that ever made him feel safe.

“Hold on close to me. If this is going to work we will never be coming back. I promise you.”

Feeling her arms tighten around him, as he pulled her closer to his chest he looked up the sky.

“Heimdal. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m ready to go home.” Loki said.

“Yes, Prince Loki.” He heard the watcher’s voice in his head before a bright light illuminated them as the Bifrost opened and took both of them away.


End file.
